


Little Red

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Vampire Barbara, Vampire Bruce, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Bruce for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

"You're spawning copycats," Jim says without looking up from his paperwork. Batman crosses his arms. If he didn't know better he would think Jim was a vampire himself. It would explain his senses, and general unflappability. It would also explain why he was the only officer in all of Gotham that would voluntarily go anywhere near the monster that is Batman.

"I'm aware of the problem. I've taken care to-" he pauses to think of a good word. "To discourage them."

Jim sets his pen down and sighs heavily. "There may be one you don't want to 'discourage.'" Batman can hear the quotations around 'discourage.' "This is off the books, of course."

"Does that mean the rest of our meetings are on the books?"

Jim finally turns around. His desk is carefully positioned to face away from both the door and the window. It's a mark of authority, and something Batman can respect; this is Jim's office. This meeting, just like all the others, is on Jim's terms. "Official Liaison to the Batman," he recites. "They added it to my job title yesterday. For some reason everyone else on the force is too scared of you. They seem to think you're a monster."

"And you don't?" Batman challenges.

"I don't believe in monsters."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello." There's a girl standing across the rooftop, her red hair fluttering in the wind like blood splatter. She's Robin's age, maybe a bit younger, with a high, breathy voice. She looks delicate and doll-like, but Batman has been watching her through three attempted muggings and an armed robbery. She's dangerous; she could be deadly.

"You must be Barbara."

She smiles, fangs flashing in the light of the Wayne Enterprises sign. "Call me Batgirl."

"We'll see."


End file.
